Nat in Love
by Freddy089
Summary: Nat is in love with Rosalina. And when Nat has sex with Rosalina, she turns up pregnat. What will happen? Will they be split up? Please R&R.
1. Nat in Love

Nat in Love

Chapter 1

At First Sight

Nat was twelve.

Rosalina was fifteen.

Nat didn't care how old Rosalina was.

He knew that Rosalina was the girl for her.

When Nat met Rosalina, he knew that she was the one for him.

It was a Monday morning at the New York Elementary School.

Nat walked into his second grade class.

Rosalina walked into her fourth grade class.

That's when Nat saw her.

Nat took one look at her and knew he wanted to date her.

But little did he know that in a few years, he would actually be dating her.


	2. Pregneat?

Nat in Love

Chapter 2

Kissed

Five years later, Nat had started a band called 'The Naked Brothers Band.' Rosalina was in it too.

Nat still liked Rosalina.

But Rosalina was already dating someone.

A boy named Chase.

Now this made Nat mad.

But one day before band practice, Rosalina rushed in through the door crying.

"What's the matter?" Nat asked.

"Chase broke up with me." Rosalina cried more.

"He's just a big jerk." Nat told her.

"I know." Rosalina said.

Just then Nat felt like this was the right moment.

"Rosalina, would like to go out to movie with me tomorrow night?" Nat asked her.

"Okay." Rosalina said.

The next day Nat woke up and started getting ready for his date.

It was already 1:00 when Nat got dressed.

Rosalina and he were going to catch a movie together at 2:00.

Nat went outside and started walking to Rosalina's house.

When he got there, he knocked on the door.

A man answered it.

"Are you Nat?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Nat said.

"Well, don't hurt her in anyway." The man said.

Just then Rosalina came down the steps.

"Hi Nat. Are you ready?" Rosalina asked.

Nat nodded and they left.

After the movie, they started walking home.

"Rosalina, no one's home at my house. Do you want to go there?" Nat asked.

Rosalina grinned and nodded.

Nat opened the door to his house.

Just then Rosalina grabbed Nat and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Nat asked.

"Because I love you. And you can call me Rosie." Rosalina said.

Rosalina push Nat on the couch.

"I love you to Rosie." Nat said.

Rosalina pulled off Nat's shirt and kissed his chest.

Nat pulled off Rosalina's shirt and started kissing Rosalina chest.

Pretty soon all the remained on both of their bodies was their underwear. And for Rosalina, her bra.

"You can do it." Rosalina said to Nat.

Nat unlocked Rosalina's bra.

Nat started sucking on her nibbles.

After two hours of sex, Rosalina grabbed a pregnancy test out of her pants pocket.

She went to the bathroom.

Nat waited on the couch.

Rosalina came back.

"I'm pregnant!" She said.

She had a smile on her face.

"Wow, we only did it for two hours." Nat said.

They got on their clothes and then Nat walked Rosalina home.

"What should we call the baby?" Rosalina asked.

"But Rosalina, shouldn't we wait a little bit before we discuss what the baby's name is going to be? Maybe we should tell our parents?" Nat said.

"Your right Nat." Rosalina said.

They reached Rosalina's house.

Rosalina kissed Nat.

Nat grinned.


	3. Mysterious Box

Nat in Love

Later that night, Nat thought about a good way to tell his parents that Rosalina was pregnant.

But he couldn't think about that.

He thought about how good it felt to have sex.

So the next day he went over to Rosalina's house, knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

Rosalina came to the door.

"Hi Natty." She said. "No one's home, do you want to go up to my room?"

Nat grinned. "Yea."

They kissed all the way upstairs.

When they got to the bedroom, Rosalina threw off Nat's shirt and immediately started to kiss it. And Nat took off Rosalina's pants. Underneath were black panties.

"You spoil me." Nat said to her.

"You spoil me too." Rosalina said. "This is the second time we've had sex this week.

After they had sex, they put their clothes on.

"Wow that was good." Nat said.

"Yea." Rosalina said. "But when my parents find out that my stomach is getting bigger, their eventually going to find out that I'm pregnant."

"But that's in the third month. You're only in your first." Nat said.

Rosalina noticed something on the bed.

It was a box. A little box.

She picked it up.

Nat saw it and grabbed it from her.

"What was that?" Rosalina said.

"You'll soon find out Rosie." Nat said.


	4. Will you Marry Me?

Nat in Love

Nat walked home laughing.

He had to tell his dad now.

Or else the end of it wouldn't be pretty.

He was eighteen, she was twenty.

No big difference.

Nat walked up to his father's room when he was home.

Mr. Wolf was lying on the bed watching TV.

"Dad, I have to ask you a question." Nat said.

"What?" He asked.

"Dad, tomorrow I'm going to ask Rosalina to marry me."

"What!" Mr. Wolf said.

"I really love her. And I mean, what's the matter with love?" Nat told him.

"I guess you're right. Then okay. You can ask her." Mr. Wolf said.

The next day Nat asked Rosalina to come outside of her house at 12:00pm.

When Rosalina came outside she saw Nat and ran to him.

"My dad knows!" She said. Rosalina looked really happy. "Wait, you told him?" Nat said.

"Yea."

"Well I have something to ask you." Nat said.

He got down on his knee and pulled out a box.

"Rosalina, will you marry me?" He asked.


	5. Yes

Nat in Love

"Yes." Rosalina said.

Nat smiled.

Rosalina grinned.

Nat kissed Rosalina.

"So now you're in your second month." Nat said.

"Yea." Rosalina said.

"Is anyone home?" Nat asked.

Rosalina grinned and they walked inside and started to have sex.

After that, Nat walked back home. He still had to tell his dad and about Rosalina.

Mr. Wolf was in the kitchen when Nat walked in.

"Okay dad, I have to tell you something. Rosalina's pregnant." Nat told him.

"What!" Mr. Wolf said.

"We got a little crazy after one of our dates." Nat said.  
"Okay, but wait, did Rosalina say yes?" Mr. Wolff asked.

"Yes." Nat said.

Mr. Wolf grinned.

Nat laughed.


	6. Molly

**A/N: Okay everyone. I am SO sorry for not updating in like forever! I'm working on my other account's stories and almost forgot about this! Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

**It was June 27****th****. The day Nat and Rosalina were getting married. Alex was Nat's best man.**

**Nat had saved up enough money to rent a wedding chapel for the wedding and Rosalina had started working at a mini-market to save up money.**

**Only Nat's dad, Jesse, and the band were going to be at the wedding. Nat arrived early with Alex to get into his tux. **

"**I can't believe you're getting married." Alex said to his brother who was busy putting on his tie.**

**Just then the chapel door opened and Rosalina, dressed in white walked in. "Wow, you look beautiful." Nat said to his girlfriend.**

**"You look handsome." Rosalina replied. Two hours later, Rosalina and Nat faced each other with the priest facing them.**

**"Do you Rosalina; take Nat to be your husband?" The priest asked. "I d—"Rosalina suddenly **

**Dropped to the ground. **

"**What's the matter?" Nat asked her as got down. "The baby!" She yelled out. Nat's eyes grew wide. "We need help! She's going to have a baby!" Nat shouted out.**

**Mr. Wolf quickly walked over to Nat. "Let's take her in my car." Nat picked her up and followed his dad to the door. **

**Once they reached the hospital, Nat rushed inside with Rosalina. Nat ran to the desk. "Help. My girlfriend is going to have her baby." Nat said.**

**The nurse quickly grabbed a wheel chair and then pushed Rosalina to the nearest doctor. Twelve hours later, a nurse came to Nat. **

"**The baby is ready to come." She said. "Please put these on." The nurse handed Nat some green clothes.**

**Once inside the room, Nat saw Rosalina laid out on a bed. Nat walked over to her a held her hand.**

**Suddenly a head popped out. The doctor waited for the whole body to come out. Then it did. After being wrapped up in towels, a nurse handed Rosalina the baby.**

"**Congrats. You have had a girl." **

"**What do you want the name to be?" Nat asked. "Molly." Rosalina replied looking into the girl's eyes.**

**Just then Rosalina's father walked into the room. "What did you do to my daughter?" He asked Nat.**


End file.
